


New Years Blues

by CoffeeMug



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a quick drabble I made waiting for new years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeMug/pseuds/CoffeeMug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Hancock ring in the New Year</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Blues

“I find it hard to believe that this is where I ended up as the year closes.” Nick Valentine stubbed his cigarette on the metal bar he sat on. “I mean that in a good way.” 

The synth shifted his eyes to the ghoul sitting next to him, no not just sitting, leaning on him. Hancock rest his head on the tough shoulder of his partner, half lidded and sloshing a bottle of whiskey around before gulping down another mouthful of the burning liquid.

“Whatda mean, Nicky?” Hancock replied and handed Nick the bottle before snuggling up closer to Nick, hands and legs gently pressed together.

It was nice to just feel another person touching him, knowing that Nick wasn’t going anywhere. Knowing that he wouldn’t have to be alone anytime soon, or maybe even ever again. 

“I’m talking about being here…” He paused for a moment before looking down at his metal hand, suddenly wishing he had something to fidget with. “-being here with you, John. I don’t know how I could ever explain how much it..” another pause, damn his ability to process emotion. “-how much it means to me that you love me and well...I love you too.” Nick suddenly felt like he had said too much yet it barely scratched the surface on how much Hancock meant to him. 

He looked at his dingy watch that read 11:50pm. Ten more minutes. Nick sipped the whiskey.

Hancock laughed a bit to himself for a second.

“Oh Nick. You old fool.” Hancock laughed a bit to himself for a second. “C’mere you sappy, sentimental piece of shit.” As Hancock leaned in for a kiss, Nick pulled away with a grin.

“Oh no, Johnny boy. We gotta wait ‘till next year.” 

“Ha.Ha.” Hancock drawled in a mocking tone and took the bottle from Nick, draining it in a second. “Can’t believe you still keep up with such pre-war traditions.” 

They sat in the cold that nipped at their fingers but they didn’t mind as they held hands and shared laughs. Only when they heard the people of Diamond City counting down from ten did they sturr from their serene contentment. 

_Ten! ___

__Nick smiled as he watched the small crowd down in the shops._ _

___Nine! ____ _

____Reminded him of a family unit in a way_ _ _ _

_____Eight! ____ _ _ _

______and he couldn't help but smile and feel...bittersweet._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Seven! ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Bittersweet because ringing in the new year meant leaving the old one behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Six! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________An old memory to be laughed about over lunch in a dingy diner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Five! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Ya still with me, love?” Hancock broke through his thoughts_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Four! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Nick looked over at Hancock, twisting his torso slightly to look more into his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Three! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’ll be with you, forever and always.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Two! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Nick.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________One! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Hancock and Nick both shifted into each other quickly, Nick cupping Hancock’s face and Hancock pulling Nick against his chest. Their lips met just as cheering erupted from the small group of people gathered below them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________They stayed there, dry lips pressed against dry lips, holding each other close. Ready to take the New Year by storm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just a quick fic I wrote while waiting for the new year. I didn't edit or anything :v


End file.
